The Chicken Story
by gumdropj
Summary: A story about Tex, Mason, and chickens! :D WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME SILLINESS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEX OR ANY OF THE AWESOME CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: Wrote this for fun, there's more to it. Don't take it seriously because I didn't! It's semi-based on a prompt I had to write for LA. OOC! :)**

**Chapter 1 **

"Look Mace, I'm sorry." I don't know how many times I've said that already. "How was I supposed to know? I wasn't thinking! You scared me!"

Mason finally stopped pacing the room and sat down on the sofa. I took a seat on the far side of the room for safety and then started tracing the small hole in the wall my bullet had made earlier.

"You, uh..." I gulped. "You okay?" What a dumb question to ask, I thought. Would anybody really be okay if they got shot at? I mean, sure they'd be okay if it had missed them...

Mason started rubbing his hand. There were a bunch of red bite marks on it from the time he got attacked by chickens. "Don't you dare pull another stunt like that or I'll-" He was either too angry for words or about to blow.

I quickly jumped up and threw my hands in the air as if I was surrendering to the police. With Mason here I might as well have. "It won't happen again. Promise." I started towards the bedroom, then stopped.

"Mason?"

"Hmm." He was still rubbing his hand.

"What ever happened to those chickens?"

I thought I saw Mason jump a little. "Oh, uh, you don't remember?"

I shook my head. I couldn't really remember anything about the chickens. I only remembered that Mason told me he got bitten by them.

"Umm... Tex, you might wanna sit down for this."

"Naw," I stayed standing in the doorway. "I'm good."

"Okay. So you remember what I've already told you." -I nodded- "Well after that we had a wonderful and delicious supply of fried chicken." He said that all in a rush. "Good night." And he flipped the light switch off.

"Wait a minute," I said, flipping the lights back on. "I wanna hear the story."

"That was the story."

"I mean the real one."

"That was the real one."

Now was not the time for playing games. I couldn't think clearly enough. "Dammit Mason, you-"

"Okay! But you really ought to sit down. It gets gory." Mason's face slowly turned up into this sort of taunting smile. That smile matched his tone of voice as he added, "I know how queasy you can get."

I sat down on the couch and put my feet up. "I don't get queasy," I grumbled. Before I forgot I apologized to him one last time:

"Sorry for shooting at you. I thought you were a burglar." That was as sincere as I was going to get.

"Oh yeah. No problem. It's not like I could've died or anything."

"A little heavy on the sarcasm today, aren't we?"

"Do you wanna hear the story?"

"Yeah."

"Then shut up."

I did and so Mason began.

******A/N: No flames, please! I already know it doesn't make sense. ;) ****__****~Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is extremely short... 342 words. :( **

**Chapter 2**

"Once upon a time..."

I just stared at him. "Really? I don't want to hear some dumb fairy tale, Mason. You said it would be gory."

"Quit whining,"

"I ain't whining."

"Are you gonna let me tell the story or not? Because I can leave right no-"

"Tell the story, but don't make it crap." That was something I said without thinking. Something that should have easily been taken as a light remark. But no. Now Mason was glaring at me. After all I've done, this was going to set him off? How can he laugh off an accidental shooting and then turn around and get mad at me? And for what?

He had that dangerous look in his eyes, the one where you knew somebody -me- was gonna get hurt. I mumbled a quick sorry. Like that's gonna do any good, I thought. How many "sorrys" have I said already?

"Watch it, Tex."

I sighed -a little too loud- and rolled my eyes. Mason wasn't even paying attention to me. One second he was getting on me for saying 'crap' or whatever it was that offended him and now he was just calmly staring off into space.

Just get on with the damn story. I almost said that out loud, but I was smart enough to know that saying that would only get me on Mason's "bad side." And no one ever wants to get on his bad side. Instead I said, "yessir."

"Okay, there's not a whole lot to the story." He quit staring off into space, but he still had those blank eyes. "Where to start...?"

"How 'bout the beginning?" I suggested. For a split second, I thought about taking that back. Mason might have thought I was getting 'smart' with him. On regular cases, he wouldn't have. But now that I had gotten him in this strange mood...

He huffed and I relaxed. "I guess I'll just start at the beginning then..."

**A/N: Like I said before... No Flames! I already know everything that's wrong with the story. I'm posting it 'cause it's fun. (and I get better at writing) ;) ~Review!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last chapter... yay! :)**

**Chapter 3**

"You were about 5 years old and I was 8. Pop was driving us out to the country, you know to see the horses and stuff? Once we got to the farmhouse we found a "renovated" sign on all the doors and there weren't any noises from the horses. We figured that all the horses got moved out for a while. It was real surprising to Pop 'cause he'd been there yesterday and so the movers must have found someway to move everything out in one day. Anyways, it was either me or you who dragged Pop into the farmhouse. It was locked so me and Pop kicked the door down on 3. Once we were inside we searched the whole place. Of course we didn't find anything but you..."

"Found the chickens?" I guessed.

"Yep. Me and Pop didn't know what you found until you actually let them out."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So you let them out and sure enough they came chasing after me. I guess you can imagine how that turned out."

I could. Mason, small, innocent, 8 year-old Mason getting attacked by chickens. He could have been fast enough to outrun them though.

"I wasn't very fast yet," Mason said, reading my mind as usual. "So, I hadn't got far enough. You an' Pop were just about to grab at the chickens when one of them started pecking at me. Man, did that hurt."

"What happened next?"

"We had them for dinner!"

He had to be joking. "That doesn't scare me, Mason."

"I ain't tryin' to scare you. I'm tryin' to tell a story. And besides, we really did have them for dinner. You know, we were low on food supplies why pass up a free meal?"

I knew that was a rhetorical question, but I answered it out loud anyways."Because it's one that's alive."

"_Was _alive. I bet you want to know how it was done."

"How what was done?"

"Our meals."

"Might as well..."

"Pop grabbed a chicken by it's neck and squeezed 'til it was chocking. Then he grabbed a knife from his back pocket and slit the throat open. Blood was gushing out through it's eyes and mouth and finally it died. Pop put it into the fryer and the rest is history. G' Night, Tex." -he clicked off the lights on his way to his room.

"What?" I had questions. Lots of questions. I followed after Mason so I could get answers. "Wait a minute. You can't just put a dead chicken in a fryer and make fried chicken. Why would Pop do that anyway? How come I didn't remember any of that? You know I have a good memory..."

All the while I was asking my questions Mason just laid there on his bed staring at me. When I ran out of breath he said, "You done?"

"No, I'm not. That never happened." I just said it. Not a question. Not an accusation.

"Took you long enough," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him, then they widened as I realized something very crucial... "YOU LIED!"

"Be quiet! Jeez, you act like it's a crime or somthin'."

"For you it is. You never lie to me."

"Yeah, I did."

"Once," I replied. "You've only lied once."

"Well now it's twice. You should have seen your face!"

I could already feel my face turning red. Now I was the one clicking off lights. "Good night, Mason."

**A/N: Well, that was fun. Pointless, but oh, so, fun. Yeah, the ending was lame. Review, please! ;)**

**P.S. I really don't remember how many times Mason lied to Tex, so I just said one. **


End file.
